Sasusaku: Las apariencias engañan
by Fermin Romero de Torres
Summary: Un reencuentro se produce en Nueva York. Él parece no recordarla, sólo aquellos ojos verdes le inquietan el corazón...


La lluvia caía con fiereza sobre la noche de Nueva York, oscurecida bajo un manto de nubes negras que censuraban la luna. Las sombras a duras penas perecían en los resplandores débiles de las farolas y entre las orugas de luz emitidas por los coches que se arremolinaban en las autopistas.

Bajo ese grisáceo manto de gotas, un hombre de talante joven, que no aparentaba más de veinticinco años, caminaba con serenidad por una avenida lúgubre, apenas concurrida por unas pocas almas andantes que aminoraban sus marchas para observar con admiración aquel rostro fresco y serio, de ojos negros que reflejaban un atroz deseo, de erizados cabellos azabache a los que acompañaba un amplio flequillo dividido en dos. Iba envuelto en una larga gabardina de color oceánico, y en una mano enguantada sostenía un paraguas abierto sobre su cabeza inteligente. Su piel blanca y su forma de andar enseñaban una posible procedencia extranjera.  
Estudiaba los edificios de su alrededor, buscando. Pero al parecer no encontraba, los gruñidos que de a ratos brotaban de entre sus dientes hacían evidente su frustración.

Durante una hora, el mítico peatón esquivó charcos a su paso, resguardándose de la implacable precipitación… sin encontrar, aún.

Súbitamente, en un predio comercial donde no se distinguían peatones ni coches, se encontró frente a una larga cinta, amarilla y negra, que se extendía de una esquina a otra cortando la avenida. Unas letras grabadas en el nylon rezaban, en inglés, "No pasar. Comisaría Principal de Nueva York". Al otro lado de ellas reinaban, mezclados en la lluvia; el silencio, la soledad, una impenetrable niebla y la oscuridad más opresora. El joven de los cabellos negros sonrió con malicia y saltó con sorprendente agilidad sobre aquel insignificante impedimento que le obligaba a apartarse de su búsqueda.  
Su figura se desvaneció en el cóctel de sombra y neblina.

Finalmente encontró lo que buscaba: _El Banco Nacional de Estados Unidos_, un impresionante edificio de piedra caliza, celestial, decorado con pilares de estilo griego y en cuyas puertas y ventanas plateadas se apreciaban, talladas con mimo y soltura, figuras realistas con ojos de piedra. La gran puerta central de entrada estaba compuesta sólo por un grueso vidrio transparente. Sin embargo, en el iluminado interior de la edificación no se apreciaba nada más que la gran habitación blanca en donde los bolsillos celebraban fiestas cinco días a la semana.  
Pero sabía que allí se encontraba él, con su despreciable grupo de criminales, cometiendo en aquellos mismos instantes un robo extraordinario. Una persona insignificante y vulgar, y que, sin embargo, le había humillado en más de una ocasión, alimentando un desprecio cargado de ira y deseos de venganza. En aquella noche de clima tétrico no le dejaría escapar… Le atraparía… Le haría sufrir… Le…

Sus pensamientos se bloquearon.  
La vio postrada en la vereda justo enfrente de aquel portón, iluminada por el haz blanquecino que se desprendía desde el interior de la edificación. Sin paraguas… Silenciosa. El viento hacía ondear su largo vestido rojo, salpicado de frágiles detalles blancos, y la lluvia se escurría con dulzura poética entre los mechones de una llamativa cabellera rosácea; desde donde se encontraba, se apreciaba únicamente su perfil, por lo que pudo adivinar un busto naciente y una frente amplia. Sin embargo, se cubría el rostro con las manos. Su cuerpo se sacudía en violentos espasmos, como si estuviera hipando un llanto incontenible.  
Su corazón se aceleró: no sabía por qué, pero aquella persona le resultaba familiar.

—Oye…

Su vano intento por captar la atención de aquella extraña mujer no pareció interrumpir el llanto que la estremecía. Creyendo que a lo mejor el fragor de la lluvia y la lejanía ahogaban su voz, se aproximó en silencio hasta ella, aunque manteniendo la distancia.

—Hey…

Su voz fría pero galante sobresaltó a la muchacha, que dejó al descubierto sus ojos para descubrir quién la llamaba. El joven sintió que aquella verde mirada que expresaba sorpresa llevaba el peso de un borroso recuerdo sobre su mente.

—Lamento haberte asustado —se disculpó, no sin cierta confusión—. Tus cabellos rosados me han llamado la atención, pero no puedo evitar pensar que tus ojos los he visto en alguna parte, y la sorpresa reflejada en ellos me lo acaban de confirmar. Dime, y hazlo con sinceridad… ¿de dónde me conoces y qué diablos haces aquí? Hay personas peligrosas cerca.

Por toda respuesta, la joven cerró los ojos y le dio la espalda, temblando. El silencio lluvioso volvió a tomar dominio por un fugaz instante, en el que el joven se limitó a admirar el manto de cabellera rosácea que se adhería mojada sobre unas anchas espaldas.

—Vas a resfriarte si sigues allí, mojándote —dijo— Ven aquí, ponte bajo mi paraguas.

Pero la muchacha no hizo ademán alguno de obedecer, incluso pareció no escucharle. El joven resopló, resignado, y se colocó detrás de ella, casi pegado a su cuerpo, para que ambos quedaran bajo el paraguas.

Luego, silencio y lluvia, en el que observó cómo temblaban sus anchas caderas.

—Tienes frío —musitó, y posando una mano sobre el hombro de la mujer, agregó:— Ven aquí, estréchate contra mi cuerpo para que te propine calor.

Pero al ver que ella hacía un ademán de negación, sin mediar palabras abusó de su fuerza. Obligándola con la mano a darse vuelta con brusquedad, con un solo brazo ciñó a la mujer contra su pecho. Sintió sus pechos y su vientre, fríos como el hielo. Sus rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia. Las gotas se escurrían entre aquellos cautivantes ojos, verdes como el jade, hasta perderse en una nariz respingona. Pero seguía cubriéndose los labios y el mentón con las manos, a través de las cuales silbaba una jadeante respiración. Era dulce y femenina a la vista. Por un instante, el joven se olvidó de la persona que en aquel instante estaba operando dentro del banco y a la que buscaba con saña.

—Eres bonita —dijo, serio e inexpresivo—. Pero respóndeme con claridad: ¿Quién eres y por qué estás aquí?

Los ojos verdes adoptaron una expresión de fastidio. Pero los labios no respondieron, ocultos tras aquellos dedos blancos y largos.

El joven empezó a impacientarse.

—Ya estás empezando a molestarme —siseó, sin dejar de abrazarla—. Allí adentro, en el Banco Nacional de Estados Unidos, hay una persona con la que quiero ajustar cuentas, y me estás estorbando con tu misteriosa belleza. Así que quítate las manos de la boca y escupe la verdad mirándome a los ojos, o me encargaré yo de que lo hagas.

Respondió un susurro casi inaudible:  
—Vete al diablo, maldito.

El hombre sonrió, divertido con aquella grosería. Soltó el paraguas, que se perdió en los cielos arrastrado por el viento. Tomó las muñecas de aquella persona insensata y se las apartó de un rápido movimiento, justo en el instante en que las luces del banco y de la vereda se apagaban, sumiéndolos en la penumbra.

La lluvia cesó.  
Una alarma de seguridad comenzó a sonar.  
Se oyeron unos gritos provenientes del interior de la sucursal bancaria.  
Un relámpago cruzó los cielos.  
Fue entonces cuando el hombre logró divisar, a través del haz del rayo, el rostro que tanto le intrigaba. Y lo recordó todo.  
Un grito desgarrador escapó de sus labios.

Acto seguido, oscuridad… El sonido intermitente de la alarma del banco y más gritos lejanos.  
El joven hurgó con violencia un bolsillo de su abrigo y sacó una linterna, la cual encendió con prisa. Dirigió la luz hacia la joven. No se había equivocado: un crispado bigote negro nacía debajo de su nariz.

—¡Sasusaku! —exclamó, entre indignado y espantado— ¿Qué significa esto? ¡¿Por qué estás vestido así?!

La mujer, o mejor dicho el hombre que aparentaba ser una, le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

—Eres un maldito estorbo, Brian, creía que el comisario te había excluido de éste operativo —dijo con voz ronca.

Brian, apartándose un flequillo que se deslizaba por su frente, se quedó mirando fijamente a su amigo. Su vestido rojo y su figura ahora no le parecían tan femeninos.

—Cambios de último momento… —respondió al fin. Señaló hacia el banco— Ernesto Hernández y su pandilla de ladronzuelos deben estar a punto de emprender la huída. El maldito ya me tiene harto, ha escapado una decena de veces de entre mis dedos y no ha hecho más que ensuciar mi reputación como oficial de la Policía Local ¿Ustedes pusieron aquella cinta sobre la avenida?

—No —respondió impaciente el otro, quitándose la peluca chillona—. Fue el propio Ernesto quien lo hizo, cuando todos estaban durmiendo, para despejar el camino. Ingenioso, porque hasta que la Policía Local terminara de indagar sobre quién la colocó y descubrieran la verdad, él y su banda ya habrían desaparecido con el botín en los bolsillos. Pero no contaba con nuestro espía.

La alarma del banco se apagó súbitamente. Se produjo otro silencio. Otro relámpago rasgó las nubes y en el interior del Banco se manifestaron siluetas armadas. Los dos policías se apresuraron para esconderse detrás de un buzón cercano frente a las puertas del banco.

—Tu disfraz es muy bueno —comentó Brian, compungido—, y eso que tengo buena vista para los engaños. Por un momento creí que eras una deliciosa muchacha. De todos modos, tus ojos me resultaban demasiado familiares.

—Las apariencias engañan.

Brian rió con disimulo.  
—¿Cuál era tu plan al travestirte?

—No es muy difícil de entender: me pararía enfrente de la entrada simulando ser una inocente mujer solitaria, Ernesto y sus secuaces me verían al escapar por la puerta y, atraídos por mi máscara de belleza y la llamativa cabellera rosada, me secuestrarían para llevarme hasta su guarida. Como llevo un micrófono escondido, no habría sido difícil decir la ubicación de su escondite simulando miedo. Pero por tu culpa todo el plan se ha venido abajo, estoy seguro de que el comisario debe estar escuchando nuestra conversación ahora mismo y decidiendo qué hacer contigo.

—¡Espera un momento! ¿Y qué me dices de tu bigote al descubierto?

—No hubo tiempo para afeitarlo. Pero no hubiera tenido problema en taparlo durante todo el operativo con mis manos… —de repente adquirió una actitud de alarma— ¡Silencio, creo que oigo algo!

El rugiente estruendo de un motor, seguido de una serie de risas. Brian y el bigotudo disfrazado se miraron, incrédulos: no habían visto vehículo alguno, y por aquella zona no había callejones que pudieran albergar uno. El sonido se hizo más estruendoso y el chillido de unas ruedas quemadas los ensordeció.  
De repente, toda la puerta frontal del Banco Nacional de Estados Unidos estalló en milimétricos fragmentos de cristal al ser embestida por una enorme camioneta negra. Dando un grito, Brian y su acompañante se arrojaron a un lado al ver, horrorizados, que dos potentes luces se aproximaban cada vez más hacia ellos.  
Sin embargo, cuando se levantaron luego de dar un feroz rodeo para apartarse, descubrieron que el vehículo se había detenido a pocos centímetros

Éste cargaba en su baúl unos cuántos sacos rebosantes de billetes verdes. Cuando los últimos fragmentos de cristal cesaron en su tintineo contra el suelo, la ventanilla de conductor, susurrante y lenta, comenzó a bajar. Una figura alta, calva y musculosa se asomó por una de las ventanillas. Ernesto Hernández, apuesto y de expresión serena, les dirigió una sonrisa burlona.

—¡Oh! —exclamó en una fingida sorpresa— Veo que eres tú, Brian Chukner, revolcándote una vez más en el suelo al ser barrido por mi poderosa astucia; créeme que compadezco a la pobre de tu mujer, por tener de esposo a un inútil tan grande que no puede siquiera atrapar a un simple asaltante de bancos —se oyeron las risas de sus cómplices y Brian sintió que la sangre le hervía en la cabeza—. Por cierto, me llevo tus ahorros junto con los de tres mil personas más.

El hombre de los bigotes y vestido rojo dio un paso al frente:  
—Ernesto Baltasar Hernández, quedas arrestado por hurtos y daños contra la propiedad privada.

El delincuente le dirigió una mirada inquisitoria. Sus cejas se arquearon por la sorpresa.

—¡Por amor a Dios! ¿Eres tú, Sasusaku Lariane? ¡Quién hubiera pensado que un hombre tan rudo como tú se travistiera! Espera, no te muevas de allí… —buscó algo en el interior del vehículo. Una potente luz blanca encegueció al dúo policial— ¡Perfecto! Una bonita foto para publicar en la red informática y los periódicos del mundo.

El hombre al que llamaban Sasusaku rugió, enrojecido por la furia y la vergüenza. Se arrancó uno de sus pechos postizos y de él extrajo un revólver.

—Ahora verás…

Pero la camioneta se impulsó destempladamente hacia adelante, haciendo humear las ruedas, y no tardó en perderse en la oscuridad del horizonte de la ciudad. Oyeron las lejanas risas que los ultrajaban.  
Los dos policías, uno envuelto en una gabardina y el otro en un elegante vestido rojo, se quedaron de pie, uno junto al otro, oliendo la gasolinera fragancia de un nuevo fracaso.

—Siempre lo dije —dijo Brian de repente, la voz apesadumbrada por la frustración—, tu nombre no deja de ser horrible.

—Cállate, estúpido, ya quisiera verte a ti nacer de unos padres "otakus".


End file.
